Ayakashi
by samchon25
Summary: "Apa Kami-sama itu benar ada?" dari sekian pertanyaan, ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling konyol yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke –menurutnya dan ia merutuki mulut bodohnya. "Ada. Aku pernah melihatnya. Dia bahkan menyelamatkanku saat itu." Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sembari menerawang. Ini cerita Boys Love, SasuNaru. [Discontinue]
Ini adalah cerita AU dengan ide yang di dapat dari film atau movie _Mononoke Hime_ karya Studio Ghibli. Jika di film atau movie ini berpairingkan straight (meski bodohnya saya belum nonton endingnya bagaimana), disini saya mengubahnya menjadi BL sesuai dengan imajinasi saya. Disclaimer Naruto adalah Masashi Kishimoto. Ketikan ini milik saya.

Oh! **Sebelum saya lupa** , ini **POV dari orang ketiga**. Dimana ketika kalian baca Sang bungsu, itu dilihat dari orang ketiga yang melihat dari sisinya. Kemudian ketika kalian membaca Sang Adik, orang ketiga tersebut menceritakan dari sisi ia melihat dari sudut pandang Itachi. Ergh, kok saya pusing sendiri jelasinnya? Intinya, saya gak pandai pakai pov tapi belagu pakai pov.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Dunia terbagi dua. Mereka yang hidup di siang hari_

 _dan mereka yang hidup di malam hari tanpa diketahui,_

 _berdampingan—_

.

.

.

* * *

Dahulu, manusia dan ayakashi hidup di dunia yang sama namun _berbeda—_

.

.

.

[ _Flashback_ ]

"Ayah, kenapa kita tidak boleh memasuki hutan?"—pertanyaan sederhana yang begitu _inosen_ meluncur dari bibir seorang anak berambut raven yang manis yang sedang menggelayut manja di lengan sang Ayah.

Kemudian sang Ayah mengangkat sang Anak dan menggendongnya. Menatap mata bulat hitam sang Anak dengan datar lalu berucap— "Kau tahu Sasuke, di dunia ini tidak hanya kita yang hidup. Pernahkah kau berfikir bahwa kita selalu hidup berdampingan dengan sesuatu yang tak dapat dilihat bahkan dijangkau oleh mata kita?"

"Apa itu Ayah? Aku tak tahu jika ada sesuatu yang hidup namun tak bisa kita lihat. Apakah itu angin?"—begitu _inosen_ itulah yang difikirkan Fugaku ketika pertanyaan kedua meluncur dari mulut sang Anak bungsu.

"Kau akan tahu kelak ketika dewasa nanti."

[ _Flashback end_ ]

Ingatan akan pembicaraannya dengan sang Ayah membangunkan dirinya sebelum mentari terbit. Dia masih ingat, betapa tidak puas dirinya mendapat jawaban yang begitu menggantung. Hingga menyebabkan dirinya bertanya pada sang Kakak, yang hasilnya selalu berakhir dengan dua jari sang Kakak mengarah ke dahi mulus miliknya. Menyebalkan memang terutama ketika Sang Kakak juga menjawabnya— " _Bersabarlah adikku yang manis. Kelak ketika Kau sudah melakukan proses ritual kedewasaan, kau akan mengetahuinya. Rasa penasaran yang besar itu tidaklah selalu berakhir dengan bagus_."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengerjap lalu kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk. Ini adalah hari yang dinanti oleh Sasuke. Hari upacara kedewasaannya. Hari yang selalu ia nanti, dimana ia akan sejajar dengan Sang Kakak tanpa perlu tertinggal lagi di belakang hanya karena ia belum cukup dewasa.

Setelah bersiap ia bergegas pergi menuju tanah lapang di tengah desa. Dirinya terdiam melihat ke arah hutan yang begitu— _sakral_ untuk dimasuki oleh manusia. ' _Aku takkan tertinggal lagi di belakang Kak Itachi! Setelah upacara ini, Aku pasti bisa memasuki hutan itu_ '—Sasuke berjanji dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Urgh! Nenek tua itu benar-benar membuatku mengantuk karena menunggunya berbicara entah bahasa apa itu. Kau tahu? Bahkan rasa tegangku rasanya menguap karena pegal dan mengantuk!"—keluh seorang anak, ah bukan— pria? pada temannya yang juga mengikuti upacara kedewasaan.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu! Bahasa entah apa yang kau sebut itu adalah mantra untuk melindungi kita dari roh jahat karena sudah mencapai kedewasaan."—pria dengan iris mata berwarna putih dengan rambut panjang yang indah jika dilihat dari belakang mungkin kita akan melihatnya seperti seorang wanita tapi tidak. Dia tulen seorang laki-laki.

"Pfft! Kau percaya hal seperti itu? Konyol sekali." wajah an—pria yang pertama berkeluh terkesan mengejek pria seperti wanita tersebut.

"Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi Neji benar. Mantra itu akan melindungi kita dari roh jahat, meskipun Aku sendiri tak tahu sampai sejauh mana mantra tersebut berfungsi." seru pria berkuncir nanas dengan mata yang setengah terbuka dan melihat Kiba malas.

"Urgh!" wajah tak suka Kiba tampilkan pada Shikamaru, pria yang berkhianat membantu Neji— _pria_ berperawakan wanita tersebut untuk membullynya.

Tanpa mengucap satu patah kata pun pada obrolan yang dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya, Sasuke memilih bergegas untuk menemui Sang Kakak di rumah. Meninggalkan teman-temannya di belakang yang hanya menatap kepergian si bungsu Uchiha.

"Dia begitu terobsesi untuk memasuki hutan."

"Kau benar. Bagaimanapun, ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya disana saat tragedi itu terjadi." Shikamaru – _berbisik_ pelan menanggapi ucapan Neji.

Dari kejauhan Kiba yang sudah berada cukup jauh dari mereka, berteriak kepada dua temannya, menyadarkan mereka dari keterdiaman yang rupa-rupanya masih melihat jalan yang dilalui Uchiha bungsu.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru hanya bisa mengelus tengkuknya yang tidak merinding ataupun gatal. Kemudian mereka berdua menyusul Kiba yang masih berteriak-teriak memanggil nama mereka berdua dengan – _diam_.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Sasuke mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari Sang Kakak. Ketika mata Sang bungsu menemukan Sang Kakak –"Kakak. Aku sudah mejalani prosesnya. Kini kau harus menepati janjimu, untuk memberitahuku segalanya." – _serius,_ suara bariton yang hampir menyamai Sang Kakak terucap dari mulut Sang bungsu yang menatap tajam Sang Kakak yang sedang duduk sembari menikmati camilan dango dan teh hangat yang masih mengeluarkan uap hangat.

Itachi hanya menatap Sang Adik dengan tatapan hangat yang kemudian – _tersenyum_

"Duduklah."

Sasuke perlahan membawa kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati Sang Kakak. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sang Kakak. Matanya hanya melihat ke arah bunga-bunga yang di tanam Sang Ibu – _dulu_ sekarang tumbuh begitu subur karena kini, diurus oleh Sang Kakak. Mereka berdua menikmati momen hening ini. Kemudian Sang Kakak memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Begitu banyak yang ingin kuberitahu, namun Aku tak tahu harus memulai darimana dan Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri tentang kebenarannya. Meski Aku adalah kakakmu, apa yang kuceritakan tak boleh Kau percayai sebelum Kau melihat dan mendapatkan buktinya sendiri. Cara pandang kita berbeda, jadi tanyakanlah apa yang ingin Kau tanyakan sejak dulu dan akan kujawab sebisaku."

Angin yang begitu lembut menerpa wajah Sasuke. Apa? Apa yang begitu ingin dia tanyakan pada Sang Kakak? Banyak. Begitu banyak pertanyaan. Dia ingin mendengar semuanya. Tapi Sang Kakak benar, cara pandang mereka berbeda. Dia tak boleh melihat hanya dari sudut pandang Sang Kakak. Lalu, apa yang ingin dia tanyakan? – _hening_

"Apa _Kami-sama_ itu benar ada?" dari sekian pertanyaan, ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling konyol yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke – _menurutnya_ dan ia merutuki mulut bodohnya.

"Ada. Aku pernah melihatnya. Dia bahkan menyelamatkanku saat itu." Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sembari menerawang. Mengingat rupa sang _Kami-sama_ yang tak pernah ia lupakan. Sasuke melirik Sang Kakak kemudian obsidiannya kembali melihat ke depan.

"Apa yang terjadi di didalam hutan? Apa Ayah dan Ibu benar-benar ..." –kalimat terakhir yang seperti bisikan itu menggantung di bibir Sasuke yang pada akhirnya tak dilanjutkan olehnya.

Seakan tahu apa yang dimaksud Sang Adik, Itachi memejamkan mata kemudian menjawabnya dengan pelan, "Ya". "Purnama akan datang dalam beberapa hari lagi bertepatan dengan hari besar. Kau di haruskan memasuki hutan sebagai salah satu ritual kedewasaan. Jika beruntung, mungkin Kau akan melihat _Kami-sama_ Sasuke." Lanjut Itachi sembari menyeruput tehnya yang sudah agak dingin. "Tapi kau juga harus berhati-hati terhadap roh jahat yang akan menyesatkanmu di dalam hutan." tambahnya.

"Hn." Itachi hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang begitu irit dari Sang Adik.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Shika, menurutmu roh jahat itu benar-benar ada? baru melihat hutan itu, bulu halus di leherku teresa meremang." mata Kiba melihat ke arah hutan yang terlihat gelap mencoba mengajak Shikamaru yang mengantuk untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, sembari mengelus lehernya.

"Kenapa? Kupikir Kau tak percaya akan adanya roh jahat Kib? Bukankah Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal konyol?" Neji mendengus, menggantikan Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

Kiba melotot mendengar perkataan Neji –"Aku memang mengatakan bagian 'konyol' tapi hanya untuk mantra bukan roh jahat! Grr, dasar Neji bodoh!" ' _menyebalkan!_ ' umpatnya dalam hati sembari memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, apapun asal bukan ke arah wajah Neji.

Shikamaru yang melihat pertengkaran kedua temannya hanya bisa memutar matanya malas dan menghela nafas pelan – _kekanakan_ pikirnya. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling. Begitu banyak pemuda yang mengikuti proses ini dan kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada Uchiha yang menatap intens ke arah hutan. Pandangan Shikamaru kemudian bertubrukan dengan Sasuke yang kemudian Sasuke lebih memilih memejamkan matanya seraya memalingkan wajah ke arah Sang Kakak yang berdiri di sampingnya.

' _Apa kami akan berhasil melewati ujian ini? Kuharap kami bisa kembali secepatnya_ ' –batin Shikamaru yang telah mengarahkan pandangannya ke hutan.

.

.

.

[Tbc]

.

.

.

* * *

 _Sasuke hanya mampu terdiam bahkan seorang Uchiha yang dikenal begitu dingin, hanya bisa terdiam dan tak berkedip ketika di hadapannya berdiri sesosok makhluk yang menurutnya begitu berkilau_

" _Kau baik-baik saja? kuharap mereka belum menghisap aura kehidupanmu."_

 _Ah—suara yang begitu tenang dan apa? Lembut? Gentle? Mengalun dari bibir seseorang dihadapannya. Bukan. Dia bukan seseorang. Kami...sama?_

 _Seketika pandangan Sasuke mulai menggelap—_

" _Kami...sa..ma..."_

" _Hihi.. baka.. Aku bukan Kami-sama, kau tahu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Ergh. Oke. Kalau ditanya kenapa publish cerita baru sementara yang lain belum dilanjut bahkan ada yang di hiatusin, jawabannya cuma satu 'ide'. Hahaha. Sayang kalau idenya gak diketik. Tapi serius, capek. Kalau ditanya, capek mana ngetik cerita atau ngetik skripsi. Sama. *cry* ide tuh banyak datang dari mana aja. Tapi kenapa ya, engga ada ide yang datang buat skripsi /dor/

Tadinya mau dibuat oneshoot. Tapi kepanjangan? Engga, sayanya cuma males ngetik aja. Bahahaha.. lanjutannya cuma engga janji kapan. Pokoknya kapannya kapan lah, hehe..

Oh, proses kedewasaan yang dimaksud disini, macem ujian dimana ketika peserta berhasil membawa batu khusus (pendant. Bahasa gaulnya giok aja deh, wkwk) yang ada di hutan maka sudah dianggap dewasa. Engga ada yang mati soalnya mereka di mantrai(?) sama nenek dukun (kok rasanya aneh ya bilang dukun) paling ditemukan lemas(?). buat roh jahat, gak jahat banget soalnya ada "Dia" yang menjaga hutan. Paling roh jahat itu cuma menyerap hawa atau aura manusia atau energi. engga paham? Iya, saya juga..

Silahkan kritik maupun saran.. akan diterima dengan lapang dada *senyum lebar*


End file.
